


Rainbow

by BuffyAngel68



Series: Rocky, Maybe. Horror, Not So Much [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, First Time, Graphic Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-release, the guys decide not to head home just yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, no money made. If they and the network were mine, this would be canon. Oh yeah...

\-----------------------------

Gazing out the door at the world he hadn't seen for three days, Spencer straightened his sweater, squinted and sighed, prompting Morgan to lay a hand on his shoulder and chuckle lightly.

"Hey, don't take it so rough kid. You heard the docs this morning. The antidote hit half of the other detainees the same way it did us. The staff had their hands full. So we were stuck in there another twelve hours. They fed us whatever we wanted last night, gave us our pick of brand new clothes... not such a tough gig."

"No... being dressed at least made it bearable. And having you there to keep my sprits up." he admitted, craning his neck back a little and smiling at Derek. The other man kissed him briefly and returned the grin. Hotch and Gideon strolled up just then, shrugging into light jackets and popping on sunglasses. Derek's smile broadened on seeing how closely together the two were walking.

"Morning." Hotch greeted, sneaking a grateful look at the warm, sunny day. "I don't suppose I have to ask if you're ready to leave, hmmm?"

"Yesterday." Spencer replied emphatically, bringing laughter from the other three.

"Let's move out, then. Breakfast is my treat." Jason offered.

The group walked out to find their cars waiting for them in the parking lot. Jason climbed into the passenger's side of Hotch's vehicle, as he had carpooled to the theater with him, and Spencer started to do the same with Derek, but paused before he sat down.

"What is it?"

Spencer hesitated another few seconds then sank into the seat, swung his legs in and closed the door before responding cautiously.

"The cars. Why did we pair up this particular way? Did we sense, somehow... not that I believe in luck or providence, but..."

"I do. Not sayin' that's what happened here, but I'm open to the possibility, anyway."

"But you don't think so."

"Nah. It was just the right time. We've been hidin' how we feel for so long... it was gonna bust outta one of us eventually. It just took privacy an' a little chemical push to make it happen."

Spencer frowned and half-turned away from Derek, staring out the window and mumbling under his breath.

"I knew it."

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No... you just confirmed what I was thinking."

"Which would be?"

"That none of it was real... it was all the drugs."

"Spence, no. Damn it, no way. I told you I was falling for you way before this ever happened. I just didn't think you could possibly want somebody like me... so I never spoke up."

"Like you? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm a simple guy, Reid. Okay, I'm educated and street smart... but I'm not on your level. I guess... I guess I just wasn't sure I had anything to offer you."

"All I need is your heart and your trust. Are you offering those?"

Swallowing hard past the obstacle that had suddenly formed in his throat, Morgan grinned and focused on the road beyond the windshield in order to control his emotions.

"Yeah... yeah, definitely."

"Okay, then."

\----------------------

"Jason..."

"Don't. Please, don't."

"I..."

"No. If you're going to pull away and deny what happened, just do it. Don't tell me about it or I'll probably fight you tooth and nail... that'll hurt both of us unnecessarily."

"Jason, will you listen? I'm not denying anything, alright? We need to talk about work, though."

"Who we're letting in on this... and when."

"And being discreet until I finalize things with Haley. I needed to make absolutely sure you understood that, until I'm completely free, if I don't respond with affection or show how I feel in public... it won't mean anything has changed between us."

"You're so sure there'll be an 'anything' to worry about?" Gideon asked quietly.

"Aren't you?"

"I'm not the easiest person to deal with, Aaron. I've isolated myself for so long, pushed away any possibility I could have lasting love again... dismissed any notion that I was worthy of it. Plus I can be grumpy, mean... nobody'd call me a great catch."

"You blame yourself for the estrangement from your family... for the divorce and letting the situation get so bad without seeing what was happening. You think that because you read people for a living, spend every day gauging their next move, next thought, that you're supposed to be perfect... that you could've stopped it, fixed it somehow... if you'd only caught it sooner."

Jason grinned and shook his head.

"When will I learn? Never give an opening to a born profiler."

"It wasn't that. I'm facing the same thing right now. I was speaking from knowledge."

"I'm sorry."

"No... no, it's okay. On a really good day you can hardly get me to open my mouth, but when I decide to let the words flow..."

"...build an ark?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

"I love this job too much. I spent more time helping strangers than I did talking to my family. I couldn't see what my absence was doing to them... taking from them. In that sense, it was my fault... but I learned over the years that taking responsibility for my actions was only the first step. You have to follow that up with forgiveness and finding a way to move forward. I think I've pretty much made it through that process... and I'm ready to try again. You, on the other hand..."

"... I'm just starting. I understand that. But I'll have a veteran to show me... to guide me through it."

"If you want me to."

"Jase, for God's sake, stop it. I'll tell you exactly what you told me in that isolation chamber. Just because I never said it, doesn't mean I never felt it. Whatever pain and stress the next few months bring to my life, I won't let it kill what you and I could have. I want to give this a real chance... I *will*."

"So will I."

"Okay then."

\----------------------------

TBC.....


	2. 2

Rainbow 2/?

\-------------------

1 HOUR LATER:

Spencer sat back and gazed in surprise at his empty plate. When they'd reached the diner and found seats, he'd given in to Morgan's gentle teasing and ordered more food than he usually would. Now, seeing the pleased look Derek was giving him, Spencer felt himself grow warm from the inside out. Morgan grinned over the color lightly staining the young man's cheeks.

"Lookin' good, Spence."

"I hate it. I can't stand blushing."

"Why? Nothin' wrong with it."

"Of course there is. The whole world knows you did something stupid or thought something embarrassing, without you ever saying a word. My mind isn't a problem, I'm almost always in control of that... but my body betrays me every time."

Morgan sobered a little and reached out to touch Reid's hand.

"Hey. What part of 'not your fault' don't you get? Between the drugs an' my pushin' you, there wasn't much you could do."

"You didn't, Derek. I wanted it. I asked for... that kind of song."

"I didn't have to pick one so blatant..."

Gideon snorted quietly and gently interrupted the apology-fest the younger pair had started.

"Gentlemen. Can we agree that none of us had total control of ourselves the past few days?"

Morgan and Reid both nodded. "But we did have some?"

More nods. "Then no one took advantage of anyone else. There was definite encouragement, but no coercion or malicious intent. It wouldn't have happened if there hadn't been mutual interest and consensus in both cases... and on both sides." He added, daring only to look at the table, not Hotch, while he said it. "So... is one of you going to own up to what song we're talking about?" he teased gently, gazing from Derek to Spencer with a light smile. Both men coughed and mumbled for a few moments, but Morgan eventually gave in.

"Like he said, it was his idea..."

"Uh-huh."

"An' like *you* said, I was kinda under the influence..."

"Understood. Just say it."

"Ummm... George Michael."

To everyone's shock, Hotch burst out laughing.

"Not... not that song, Derek. You didn't..." he choked out finally.

"Okay, okay. It was the first one I thought of that fit what he wanted."

"Which was?" A highly amused Gideon inquired.

"One like you were singin' to Hotch. A song that'd... you know."

"I can make an educated guess. Song title?"

"Yeah, I forgot you're not much into rock and pop. It's, uh... hell, all I could come up with in the moment was..."

Derek faltered and Gideon chuckled.

"It can't be that embarrassing."

"You have *no* idea. 'I Want Your Sex.' " He admitted at last, quietly enough that only the other three men would hear.

"Boy, did he..." Spencer threw in under his breath, but loud enough for the rest to understand, and the two older men burst into barely restrained laughter.

"Really." Gideon finally managed. "Now I wish I'd been able to stay awake just a little bit longer..."

The heated, sidelong glance and the unexpected affirmation Derek directed at Spencer sobered his colleagues instantly, however, and renewed the crimson stain on their youngest member's face.

"Hell yeah, you do..."

Gideon stared for a long moment then finally risked a glance at Hotch. The interest, desire and faint jealousy he found in the other man's briefly unguarded expression provided fresh fuel and oxygen to the flame he'd been trying to douse since they'd been released. Anxiety beginning to twist his insides, he reached for the still, small voice of logic and reason that had always guided his decision-making, but it was silent. Not knowing what to do without that constant companion, Jason was lost and he started to withdraw. Hotch felt much the same, but his fear led him to a completely different conclusion. Unwilling to surrender before he'd even been given a chance to fight, he took the leap, grasped Jason by the shoulder, pulled him close and, under the guise of looking out the window, softly kissed him. The contact lasted only a moment, due to their very public situation, but it was more than enough to shake Jason to his core. He stared deeply into Hotch's eyes, still doubting what he thought he saw.

"Aaron?"

"Yes, Jase. Absolutely, unequivocally, yes."

Gideon smiled faintly, gave a slow nod and addressed the other two without shifting his gaze in the slightest.

"Sorry to jump ship on you guys like this, but... I don't, uh... I don't think Hotch and I are going home just yet."

"Sounds right to me." Spencer responded quietly. Jason finally tore his gaze away from Hotch long enough to glance at the young man, finding that he and Derek were equally as entranced with each other.

"Oh my..."

"We should get two rooms... just for appearance's sake." Hotch suggested, bringing Jason's attention back to him.

"Rooms?" Gideon echoed, a sudden fascination with Hotch's mouth clouding his brain slightly. The other man's response didn't help a bit.

"In the hotel. We have to be able to find one closer than any of our own houses..."

"Closer is good... really, really good." Spencer concurred, making Derek grin and reach out to grasp his hand beneath the table.

"You're sure, now? Not like I've ever done this before. I'm bound to mess somethin' up in the process."

"I don't care. You promised... and right now I want you more than I've ever wanted anything."

"Okay... okay, kid. You got me for as long as you can stand me."

Hotch slid out of the booth and quickly stood, pulling out his wallet.

"I'll handle the check and meet all of you out in the parking lot."

\------------------------

TBC....


	3. 3

As he sat in the car, Spencer's mind raced, rethinking what he was about to do. He wanted it to happen, specifically wanted it with Derek, but the prospect of the other man discovering his biggest secret frightened Reid almost beyond what he could stand. Finally tearing his enraptured gaze from Morgan's hand resting on the steering wheel, the young genius stared out the side window, praying Hotch would show up with a room key and, at the same time, believing the earth would open up and swallow all four of them if he did.

Morgan had so far been silent while they waited for the other two, sensing his young colleague's apprehension, but as the moment grew closer he could sense the tension in the small space ratcheting up and up and felt he had to do something to relieve it before he went insane.

"Kid... you sure about this? Not like you signed a contract or anything. No penalty for backing out..."

Reid's gaze came up and locked onto his and Morgan drew a sudden deep breath. "Wow. Okay..."

"I'm scared... more like terrified, actually, but I want this." Spencer admitted, nervously tucking his hair behind one ear with shaking fingers. Morgan tried to reply, but his voice wouldn't obey him, so instead he studied Reid for a moment then reached out and reversed what the younger man had just done.

"I don't understand..."

"Down..." Morgan finally managed, his fingers gently stroking through Reid's hair and disarranging it. "I, uh... I like it down... loose and messy and wild. Reminds me how young you are... and helps me see the kid you never got to be a little clearer. I'm gonna fix that for you. I'll take you on roller coasters, show you how to build sand castles..."

"I know how to do that, Morgan."

"Without a T-square, a protractor an' a slide rule?"

Reid grimaced and looked away.

"Nobody uses a slide rule anymore." he muttered under his breath, pulling delighted laughter from his companion.

"True, but laptops don't do so well at the beach. Damn, you make me laugh, kid. You're so amazing; in ways the rest of the world never gets to see. Why is that, huh?"

"I don't know... never met anyone who was willing to listen, I guess."

"I am... I will. Anytime, anyplace." Morgan vowed, now sliding his hand down to cup Reid's face, eyes shining with the emotions he was struggling to contain. Just then, luckily for both men, who were well on the way to starting without the other two right there in the car, Hotch and Gideon returned. Grinning, Jason opened the passenger door.

"C'mon, you two. PDA's aren't the best idea right now." He warned, patting Reid on the shoulder as he got out.

"Or ever." Hotch agreed from behind him.

"Yeah, yeah." Morgan play-grumped as he grabbed a small paper bag from the floor near his feet, exited and locked the car. All four slowly made their way up the long outside staircase of the mid-priced motel, examining door numbers once they reached the second level.

"Here... 211 and 213." Hotch announced. "Which, ummm... which one do you..."

Gideon squeezed his elbow gently.

"Easy, Aaron. We're taking this slow, remember? Let the two of them relax, get showered again if they feel like it...plus, they may not feel like sharing at all."

To everyone's surprise, it was Spencer who spoke up to refute Gideon's statement.

"No... please? I mean... we started this together. Not by choice, I admit, but... it'd feel wrong to split up now."

Hotch gazed him in confusion.

"The way you reacted to being exposed back at the facility, Reid..."

"After the little 'lose your inhibitions' party that antidote caused ... my shyness is kind of a moot point, don't you think? Besides, it's the middle of the day, there's nobody around to see us all go into the same room... and I want you both there. It'll make it..."

Here the young man faltered, blushing furiously and staring at his shoes. Morgan grinned softly, slipped his hand into Reid's and finished the sentence for him.

"... hotter?"

"Mmm-hmm. That. For them too... maybe."

"You do realize, don't you, that Hotch and I didn't actually see very much back there? We were pretty wrapped up in each other and thirty seconds after... we both fell asleep." Gideon told the younger pair. Reid took a deep breath and, in an unprecedented moment of bravado, said what he wanted to instead of what he thought was expected.

"Well... here's your chance, then. Gonna pass it up?"

Gideon and Hotch took a moment to recover from the shock then smiles broke out on both faces.

"I'd be a fool." Hotch responded, his voice growing husky as images filled his mind. "C'mon... let's get inside before someone *does* show up and get curious."

Once they were all in the room, Gideon closed and locked the door and addressed a question to the group in general, not knowing who had the answer.

"Did somebody bring the necessities? I'd really like to avoid a trip back to the car..."

Derek held up the bag.

"Right here. I was the only one who wasn't too embarrassed to go in the drug store and buy the stuff, remember?"

Gideon took the supplies, tugged Hotch over to the farther side of the room and sat down on the bed, removing and examining the contents of the bag. "Water based. Smart choice." He murmured, reading one of two identical tubes.

"Hey, I may be new to this side of the fence... but I'm not a complete rookie." Derek snarked mildly. Abruptly remembering their conversation in the quarantine room, and aware that his casual comment might disturb Spencer, Derek turned to check on him. He was relieved to find his soon-to-be lover grinning and blushing. A moment later, the young man murmured something under his breath that Derek wasn't quite able to catch, so he asked for a repeat. "One more time?"

"It's nothing. I mean... I just realized... neither am I."

"Ohhh. That makes you happy, hmmm?" Derek chuckled, drawing Spencer into his arms for a gentle hug. Spencer nodded against his shoulder. "Good... 'cause this is all about makin' you happy..."

"Both of us. It has to be good for both of us..."

"Trust me, sweetheart, it will." Derek assured Spencer as he released him and began backing him toward the bed. The younger man went more than willingly, half-sitting, half-falling onto the end of the mattress when his calves hit the edge, a surprised laugh bursting out. Grinning wickedly, Derek reached down and slowly proceeded to unbutton Spencer's shirt "I'll make this as perfect for you as I can... but you gotta understand that I'll probably mess up some. I know the rules, but I've never played the game, you know?"

"You're still a step ahead of me. Just be careful... and show me how you really feel. I can't ask any more than that."

His torso now uncovered, Spencer shivered. Derek started to ask if he was cold, but when the other man gazed up at him with the same intensity and want he'd displayed in the car, the question died on Derek's lips.

"Uh-huh. So that's how it is. Sweet an' innocent in public... seducer when we get in private."

"What? No... I mean, I wasn't trying to..."

Shhh. I know, I know. I was just teasin'. That look you keep givin' me... it draws me in like a siren song, baby. Not sure I'm lookin' forward to the day you figure out what all you can do with it." Derek laughed. "For damned sure I'll be king a'Whipped City on that day..."

Spreading his feet to either side of Spencer's, Derek slowly lowered himself until he was straddling the younger mans thighs. Spencer sighed and closed his eyes, drawing a soft grin from his soon-to-be lover. "You gotta tell me how far you wanna take this today, sweetheart, okay? I won't push any farther than you're ready to go."

"I... I don't know yet. If it gets too intense, or-or I need to just finish what we're doing and stop... I promise I'll say so."

"We don't have to finish anything. You say stop, it ends right there."

"Well,. I'm pretty sure... I mean if you do what I think... like back in the facility... well, you'd *better* finish or... not that I'm any kind of expert, but I imagine I'll suffer some level of pain unless you..."

Derek laughed and laid the palm of one hand over Spencer's mouth. The younger man quieted then grinned and mumbled an apology behind the gentle obstruction.

"It's okay. I've known you a couple years now, Spence, so I'm aware of every defense you put up. When you're nervous or scared, you default into babble mode... hopin' if you throw out every word an' fact in your head, nobody'll stick around long enough to pick up on how you're feelin'. You don't have to do that with me, kid. I won't hurt you an' if I laugh it's 'cause you said somethin' funny or you blew me away with how incredible you are... like you do ten times a day."

"Morgan..."

"Uh-uh. Moans, groans an' you beggin' for me to go faster or touch you someplace new... that's all I wanna hear for the next couple hours, okay?"

"But..."

"Reid, I'm already impressed with you. Love ain't a sure thing yet, but I wouldn't wanna bet against it. Just enjoy this... accept that I'm here 'cause I chose to be an' I'm not goin' anywhere 'till we're both wiped out an' drippin' with sweat... an' maybe one or two other things."

"Other?" Spencer squeaked. Derek grinned and leaned forward, bracing himself on his hands and kissing Reid deeply. Pulling back just slightly, he gazed intently down into Spencer's eyes and softly paraphrased what the other man had told him just after they woke up.

" 'If we hadn't done anything... I wouldn't need another shower.' "

"Oh... right. Dripping?"

"Until there's not a dry spot on this bed... or you... or me either. You want that, baby boy? Hmmm?"

Spencer blinked slowly and swallowed before responding.

"Yes, please."

\-----------------------------------

TBC.......


	4. 4

Stretched out on the other bed, propped up on one elbow, Jason observed the younger couple raptly. Hotch, meanwhile, was keenly watching Jason's pupils dilate and his face slowly flush a deeper and deeper red. Standing, he moved around the bed, carefully climbed up and lay down behind the older man.

"You like that? Watching them?" he asked quietly.

"Hmmm? No... it's not that. Not exactly. Reid's the picture of innocence right now. I suppose the idea of seeing that transformed into understanding... into the knowledge of how much pleasure his body can bring him..."

"That turns you on."

"In spades." Jason answered then shivered minutely. Tucked close against his back, Hotch felt the reaction and, unconsciously, responded in kind.

"Mmm. I was kind of hoping... you and I would be too busy to pay any attention to them."

"Oh really." Jason teased. "Doing... what exactly?"

"Let's see... you taking the other half of my virginity would be just great." Hotch whispered directly into Jason's ear, causing the other man to startle and half-turn to look back over his shoulder.

"Hotch..."

"What, you want me to take yours first? I can definitely handle that..."

"No... I mean, yes, I do want that, eventually..."

Jason turned onto his back, took a deep breath and offered a shaky smile. "My God, it's a good thing you don't act this way at work. I don't know what I would've done..."

"None of us are the same person in public as we are in private. On the job I stay as professional as humanly possible. Off duty... I actually smile and let down my hair. What hair I have, anyway. The point is, we can do anything you want when it's just us, but begging you to ride me hard and fast in the nearest office men's room... not happening." Hotch chuckled.

Grimacing slightly in confusion, Jason raised a hand and placed it over Hotch's mouth. After a minute, he lifted his fingers a little and took a discreet sniff. Satisfied, he removed the obstruction. "What was *that* for?"

"I know the antidote has worn off by now... I was checking for alcohol."

Hotch briefly dropped his head to Gideon's shoulder to muffle his laughter.

"No drugs, no booze, no mental instability. The only thing I'm drunk on is the idea that you want me... that you've desired me all this time."

"It's true. I didn't know it until lately, though." Gideon confessed, stroking Hotch's face with the backs of his fingers. "You're getting more somber and rigid at work. I knew something else had to be falling apart and that caused me such pain... The truth really sank in for me when I looked at you the other day... and realized that all I wanted was to take you somewhere away from prying eyes, pull you into my arms and vow to make everything good again."

"You have... you will. No more hurt... or isolation... or lack... for either of us." Hotch told him softly, punctuating each promise with a kiss. The vibration of Jason's answering groan echoed between them, causing both men to faintly shiver and tremble. Barren, long-denied parts of Gideon began to unlock, expand and breathe, leaving him feeling exposed and vulnerable, but for the first time in years, he chose to fight the fear and the instinct to withdraw and shut down the process. Sensing the struggle, Hotch praised and encouraged him.

"That's it... stay with me, Jase... stay with me. Please don't be afraid..."

"Me? Never..." Gideon joked weakly. "This... is insane... how can... just kisses... arouse me so fast..."

"I know. So... how *are* we doing this? Not that I'm demeaning my stamina or anything... but we really better decide soon... or you might have to wait for me to recover..."

"At the facility... it felt so right to be the one in control... to be the one who made you stumble over your words and whimper when I pressed against you. I didn't think anything could take me higher than that... but seeing you so confident, hearing you talk to me this way..."

Hotch slowly grew serious and reached out to brush his fingers over Jason's lips.

"I wanted so much more back there... more of everything. Somehow... I think I knew we didn't have much time. Now we have hours, but I'm afraid to ask... or maybe I don't know what to ask *for*..."

"Then words aren't the answer. Not spoken ones, anyway. I'll sing, we'll both touch... it'll all work out the way it's supposed to."

"You won't be disappointed if everything doesn't happen today?"

"I want it... but no. I won't be disappointed if we decide to wait. I just have to have faith that we'll get there."

"This is all so new to me..."

"Shhh. I get it. I'm nervous, too. Just do what you want to, Aaron... see where it goes. Please... just love me."

Hotch offered Jason a shy grin and ducked his head for a moment. The flirting and teasing he'd been using as a cover for his uncertainty gradually finished dropping away, leaving him with only his genuine self. Intensely fearing that it wouldn't be enough, he looked up slowly and found himself faced with nothing but acceptance and sheer need in his potential partner's face. Smile broadening moment by moment, Hotch leaned in, easing under the collar of Jason's shirt with his nose and mouth, nuzzling his way to bare skin. Jason arched up slightly, encouraging more exploration. Hotch's hands came up between them, rapidly, deftly unbuttoning Jason's shirt. The now loose sections of fabric were nudged apart and curious fingers began to rub and caress.

"Aaron... mmmm. That's good... I knew you'd be gentle..."

"Your skin is so soft. I never would've..."

Mid-sentence, Hotch stopped and raised his head.

"What?" Jason asked breathlessly.

"Ummm... do you... I know most women get pleasure when their... chests are touched. I just don't..."

"Haley never tried it with you?"

"No. If she was anything... it was vanilla. If I even suggested she try being the aggressor, she froze me out."

Jason raised an eyebrow, asking the obvious question silently. "Two days. Minimum."

Jason now sat up and kissed Hotch lightly.

"My condolences. I like them played with... licked and sucked. Not that I've experienced it much, and it *has* been a while... but when it's happened, yeah, I think I really enjoyed it."

"Are you highly sensitive? If there's something I shouldn't do..."

"It's fine. Whatever you want... go for it."

Hotch produced the beginnings of a wicked smile, warming Gideon's heart even further. The younger man then bent his head and dropped a lingering kiss directly on Jason's left nipple.

"Ahhh! Oh Lord... enjoying... boy, was I right about the enjoying. Again... more..."

The intense reaction he got from his lover broadened Hotch's grin and lit up his eyes.

" *Now*... we're done with words."

As he lowered himself back down, Jason nodded and began to slowly flush a bright pink, sensing his outburst had drawn attention from the other side of the room.

\--------------------

SIMULTANEOUSLY:

"Yes, please... man, I love that. Who knew politeness could be a turn on?" Derek joked lightly, burrowing under the left side of Reid's shirt to place a trail of kisses along his ribcage.

"Mmmmm... that is... oh, Morgan..."

"Not ticklish, hmmm?"

"Not there... and if I have my way... you'll never know..."

"Well... since I plan to memorize... every inch of your body... good luck with that." Derek replied, now licking his way across Reid's stomach to the other side.

"No... you don't want it, really. I throw up when I'm... tickled too much. It'd... totally spoil the mood. Ohhhh... oh, that is just..."

Morgan paused in his explorations to gaze up at his new lover.

"You know... if you never finish those sentences... I won't know if I'm doin' it right or not."

"You are! I swear you are!"

"Then tell me, okay? Just let the words out. I need that, Spence."

"I... I can't."

"Why not?"

Reid refused to answer, so Morgan grabbed one of his hands and gently tugged him up into a sitting position. "Once more. Why not?"

"It... I've never been in this situation before. What if all that comes out is... gibberish? What if, in the throes of passion, I start spouting the periodic table in Aramaic... or-or math formulas in Latin? Right now, you like me... you don't see me as a freak. I couldn't stand it if that changed..."

Derek grasped Spencer's face in both hands.

"I wouldn't care. Get that? I... wouldn't... care. Not as long as what's comin' outta your mouth means I made you feel good. All except for that 'throes of passion' thing." He chuckled. "You been readin' Harlequin romances or somethin'?"

Spencer blushed.

"They were as close as my mom would let me get to Playgirl."

Derek's eyes widened.

"You mean Playboy. Right?"

"Ummmmm..."

"Yeah, we'll get back to that later. The point I was makin' is that I need to hear the words. If we do go there today... the *big* there... I don't wanna hurt you. You gotta speak up an' be willin' to tell me if it's not right."

"Know the rules, never played the game..."

"You got it."

"So far... everything is perfect."

"And you wanna go? You're ready?"

"I think so. I wanna try."

"Then talk to me, okay? Tell me what you like, what turns you on. Please..."

"And if I don't know?"

"You sayin'..."

"Never. Not with anybody."

"Out in L.A..."

"That's the closest I've ever gotten and I was so scared that I..."

"Oh. My man... That's why you let it slip about her manager. So she'd back off."

Spencer blushed furiously and let his gaze drift down and away.

"Yeah. It was all so out of control, so chaotic. I didn't... I couldn't tell her I was a..."

"A virgin."

"Right. That."

"You think she would've laughed. Reid. Spence, look at me. C'mon, sweetheart... there." He praised when the young man finally met his eyes. "I think it's beautiful."

"You do?"

"So beautiful I can't believe it. I get to be the only one who's touched you... who's made you orgasm. Doesn't get more incredible than that."

"Orgasm... like back there when I was pushing up against you."

"You remember? Wasn't sure you would."

"It's mostly a big fogbank. I know you were singing... and holding me. And I was..."

Derek chuckled, low and sultry, and ground down with his hips just a little.

"Yeah, you sure were."

"Oh! Mmmm, Derek... again."

"Your wish an' all that..." the older man affirmed, but he paused briefly when a cry and heated words reached his ears from the direction of the other bed. "Heh. Sounds like we're not the only ones makin' progress."

"Not at the moment..." Spencer protested faintly.

"Okay, okay. Knowin' how you felt about the nudity issue, I was tryin' to go slow."

Spencer paled abruptly.

"Oh. This time... I mean, they'll see me... sober... and I'll get to see..."

"If you feel like lookin'. You gonna be okay with that?"

The young man hesitated then leaned forward and kissed Derek hungrily for several seconds.

"My brain's still not sure... but other parts of me seem to be *way* more than okay."

"And?"

"I'm going with the other parts."

\---------------------------------------

TBC....


	5. 5

"Uh-huh... like this part?" Derek mused, pushing down with his hips again. Spencer yelped this time, making his partner snicker.

"Yes! That part! Definitely!"

Derek heard a soft creak and caught the other two watching from the corner of his eye. Undaunted, enjoying their attention, in fact, Morgan lifted up slightly and eased Spencer onto his back again, initiating a soul kiss himself, this time. He then slid his mouth across Spencer's cheekbone and began to lick and gently gnaw the younger man's earlobe.

"God, you turn me on, Spence. So sweet... so ready for me..."

"I am... I am ready... touch me, please, Morgan... please..."

"Touch you... where?"

"You know!"

"Pretty sure I do... but if you can tell me, even kinda say it... I'll know I'm not doin' somethin' you don't want..."

"B-... ah, my God... b-between my legs..."

"You know they're still watching us... right?"

"Derek, quit w-worrying. I want anything you can give me and I'm alright with th-them seeing my... my body."

"Hang on, then. Here we go..."

Derek shuffled backwards until he was kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed. "Zipper first, baby."

"Thank you, thank you... the pressure..."

"I know. Been there many times. Shoes off... lift up so I can get the pants and boxers yeah?"

Spencer complied eagerly and Derek moved back up to lay alongside him, leaving the other man's socks in place.

"Don't you want to..."

"Nah. I like it this way. Shirt unbuttoned, but still hanging on you... socks on. It's erotic..."

"That's good, I think... but what I was trying to say is aren't you going to undress?"

"Not yet. Take a breath, baby. We've got plenty of time. Enjoy this. The cool air on your bare skin... the anticipation of me touchin' you... the knowledge that all of us finally get to see the amazin' body that goes with that incredible mind."

Spencer squirmed and turned his head away.

"Derek... don't."

His gaze softening, Morgan stroked one hand down his lover's face and gentled him until their gazes met once more.

"Hey... I said it, I meant it. So you're not some macho, muscle-bound, man-boy. That ain't what makes my motor crank, Spence. I want someone with a brain in his head who can actually use it. I want someone I can talk to... someone who'll teach me new things every day."

Spencer raised his head and planted another passionate kiss on Derek, who laughed into his lover's mouth and clenched his hands tightly, fighting to stay in control. Spencer felt the tension and finally pulled back.

"What?"

"I said slow, I'm gonna go slow. My hands don't wanna listen."

"And I said I'm ready. Scared... but ready. Please, Derek."

"Same here, baby... to both. Hold on, okay? Here we go..."

The first gentle contact with his engorged cock made Spencer cry out piercingly and he scrambled to retain his hold on coherent language so Derek wouldn't think there was anything wrong and pull away.

"Haahhh... it's good... surprised that's all... never felt... before..."

"Never done it before, so we're even." Derek laughed. "What a prize you've been hidin' all this time. You're thicker than me... longer too."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Nah. You shouldn't be, anyway. Just means maybe it'll be easier for me to make love to you... and that is such a good, good thing. If it was reversed, I might end up hurtin' you. I'll never do that..."

"Ooooohh... oh, I'm... something's... it's wet and sticky...Derek, what is that?"

"Technical term is pre-ejaculate. Lets my hand slide without as much friction..."

"Pre...okay, I... I knew the word... I just didn't..."

"Baby boy, will you hush for a minute?" Derek objected quietly in a tone overflowing with good humor. "This ain't about your brain. Case you didn't notice... the blood's goin' the opposite direction. Just breathe deep... and feel. Feel how I want you... how I want this to be amazing and beautiful for my Spencer..."

As Derek firmed his grip and sped up slightly, the younger man shouted again and arched his back. Though both of them wanted it to last as long as possible, Derek knew first times were usually fleeting. Still, he slowed his movements a little and tried to make it last, but the bliss on his lover's face and the intense reaction of the lithe body beneath him tugged on Morgan's heart and conscience.

"Over the edge, baby... c'mon, Spence... yeah, that's it... yell, scream, anything... let loose, don't hold anything back..."

"Ahhhh! Yes...Derek, yes! So much! So, so much..."

Morgan slowly backed away a little, giving Reid space to catch his breath, and began to drop light kisses up and down his neck.

"You okay?"

"F-fine. That was..."

"Yeah. I know. Me too."

"You mean..."

"A couple seconds after you did. S'okay, though. The way you react, the way you sound... no way I could hold off. Ummm... just so you're aware an' you don't get spooked... while we were wrapped up in each other, our admirin' fans moved to the front row."

Spencer directed his gaze to the carpet between the two beds and saw Jason and Hotch kneeling there, disheveled, half-dressed and grinning. Unlike most other moments in his life, a single word was stuck on replay in his head and, eventually, it found its way past his lips.

"Wow..."

\-------------------------

TBC.........


	6. 6

Hotch chuckled quietly.

"Wow? That's it? Who are you and what have you done with Spencer Reid?"

"Hey, hey." Derek protested lightly. "I just got him to tone down the vocabulary, don't be encouragin' him to start up again."

Spencer swiped at his hair to get it out of his face and observed he other two with intense speculation and barely disguised hunger.

"Are you both going to... or do I get to watch you first?"

Hotch grinned wickedly, dropped a kiss on Jason's cheek and shifted slightly to whisper and laugh quietly in his ear.

"Innocent, my ass."

"Nah, he still is. Just discovering he's a closet voyeur, is all." Jason responded just as softly.

"You okay with indulging him?"

"Mmm-hhm. If you are."

"I think so. I've only done this on myself, so..."

"If you go slow, you should be fine. And be careful pulling out my..."

"I hear you. Should we move back to the bed?"

"No need. I'm pretty close. My knees will hold out. C'mon, Aaron... do it. Open my zipper... reach inside and touch me... just like we did yesterday."

"No falling asleep after, though..."

"God I hope not. I want to remember how you look this time. Nnnhhh... that's it. Easy... be easy... ahhhh. That's right. Oh, Aaron..."

"You weren't lying about being close. Won't take long, even if I go slow... you feel so good, Jase. I had no idea..."

"What? Tell me..."

"I didn't know I'd be able to... to smell you. It makes me harder..."

"Be there with me? Can you?"

"I'll try. God, Jason... watching your face, seeing and touching your body..."

"Cock. My cock."

"Right."

"Say it. Just say it for me once, Aaron. Say it low... deep, the way I know you can..."

Hotch flushed crimson and shook his head a bit, but he complied, even warming to the task and gradually starting to enjoy speaking the words.

"Y... your cock. I love touching your cock... watching it swell and twitch in my hand... the texture and heat under my fingers..."

"Now tell me what to do, love... tell me..."

"Jase..."

"I need it... need the words, need your voice... please..."

Again Hotch hesitated, but only for a few seconds.

"Tip over, Jason. Fall over the edge. I'm dying to see this... see if I can keep a grip on your solid flesh as you find your release. Come for me, lover. Do it now..."

"Not 'till... you do..."

"I will, just watching you. Go on... it's okay."

"Aaron... oh hell... mmmnnh... ahhh!"

"I know... I know. That's good... really good." Hotch praised, slowing his strokes as Jason's orgasm wound down. When both had caught their breath, they stole furtive glances up at the pair on the bed, finding them also on their knees and locked in another searing kiss. Jason laughed quietly.

"We're inspirational."

"I guess so. Not exactly the way I pictured mentoring Reid..."

"Me either. C'mon. I need a little recovery time. Let's sit up on the edge of our bed... indulge our own inner voyeurs for a while longer."

"Sounds good..."

Hotch helped Jason up and they shifted back to their side of the room. Reid finally broke the lip-lock and sat back an inch or two, panting for air and studying Derek's face intently.

"What?" the other man chuckled after a few moments.

"Are you... I mean, I am... some. I'm ready to... you know."

Derek leaned in and murmured in Spencer's ear.

"Ready to..." he teased.

"You know. Ready for more."

"More kisses? More watchin' those two please each other?"

Derek mildly nipped at his soon-to-be-lover's neck, eliciting a faint squeak and most of the words he was hoping to hear.

"Both of those would... be wonderful... but I want more of you. I wanna see you... touch your... your body."

"Can you say it, like Hotch did? Can you, baby boy? I'd love to hear the word..." Derek petitioned, moving down to Spencer's collarbone.

"I want... your cock."

"Well, you know where it is. Come get it."

"I'm allowed?"

"Hell, yeah. Remember what Jase said. Take it slow. That's right. Ease me out. Mmm-hmmm... ohhhh... so sweet and gentle. My Spencer... my boy..."

"It... it's hot and firm... and the head is slick, just like I was before..."

"Sure is. Slide your hand up... toward my body... yeah, like that. Spreads the fluid around... so good...

"Oh... oh wow, you were right, my hand does move easier!"

Derek surged forward a bit, pressing into Spencer's hand.

"Love how that feels, baby... love your warm fingers around me..."

"Derek... please, Derek..."

"What, love? Anything."

"I-I don't just wanna... touch. Will you... I need to know this heat, this motion... inside..."

Now it was Derek's turn to pull back a little.

"I can see you mean it, but... never played the game, remember? Are you willin' to roll with me while I learn? Even if it takes a while?"

"Ready, willing and able. Please..."

"Alright. Lay back for me, sweetheart. Lay back... an' try to relax..."

\-------------------------------

TBC........


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow 7/?

\------------------

Derek eased Spencer backwards, braced himself over the younger man and grinned uncertainly.

“It could take a little while for me to recover. I’m not as young as you are.”

“Where it counts, you are. It’s okay, though. I want you to take your time.”

“Nervous?”

“Scared to death, actually. It doesn’t mean I don’t want this.”

“I know. I can see it in those gorgeous eyes.” Derek replied softly, leaning in in to lightly kiss Spencer’s chin and jaw. “ ‘Doe eyes’ they used to call ‘em… big an’ open… shinin’ with all the innocence in the world. The absolute *last* kinda eyes you wanna be facin’ down when you’re tryin’ to resist somebody.” He laughed gently, drawing a faint echo from Spencer.

“You should try being on this side, fighting not to just babble everything I ever read or heard about eyes and female deer and things that shine…”

“I appreciate the effort, baby boy… I really do.” Derek told him honestly then swiped his lover’s left nipple with his tongue. Spencer gasped loudly and shuddered and Derek suddenly changed his mind; if Spencer kept doing that, it wouldn’t take any time at all before he was ready to give the younger man what he’d asked for.

“D-Derek… oh… wow…”

“Yeah? I knew I liked it, but I’m real sensitive there…”

“Me too!”

Derek chuckled again and repeated the lick. Spencer responded even more powerfully. Looking down between their bodies, the older agent realized he either had to move it along a bit, for both their sakes, or ask for something he wasn’t sure Spencer was ready for. The decision only took a few seconds to make. Shifting back, he slowly licked and kissed a trail down the center of Spencer’s body to his waist then back up to his mouth for a few brief kisses.

“You wanna help me out, sweetheart? You don’t have to, I mean that, now…”

“No… no, of course I do. Wh-what can I do?”

“You sure?”

“Totally.”

“Okay. Reach down… put your thumb and finger around the base of my cock… and squeeze just a little. Easy… yeah… yeah, that’s it. Good. Now, I’m gonna…”

“Derek!”

“I know… I know. S’alright. It’s to help us last longer. There… feel it backin’ off?”

“I… I feel it.”

“Okay, let go.”

Derek returned to his exploration of Spencer’s body, finding every hot spot he could and milking them for all the reaction he could get. He discovered that gentle biting worked wonders, especially around the neck and ears, and that his new lover craved and soaked up erotic words like a sponge.

“That what you want, baby? Hmmm? You want me to slide into your body… rock and roll inside ‘till you scream an’ cry for me… ‘till you just let go all at once an’ make a mess all over me. You need me to hear an’ see that, don’t you… to know exactly how deep you go. Don’t you…”

“Derek… God, Derek… now… please, now.”

Derek pulled back, slid sideways a few inches and dropped his hand over the side of the bed, fumbling to find the drug store bag. Despite being a bit preoccupied, himself, Hotch decided to disengage and help out. A moment later, lube and a condom were firmly placed in Derek’s hand and he released a sigh of intent relief.

“Hey, thanks man…”

“Just stick around to do Jason the same favor later…” Hotch replied distractedly as he was dragged back to the other bed by a grinning Jason.

“You got it…”

Swiftly, Derek rolled on the condom and opened the bottle of lube. He paused momentarily, thinking about the basic steps, which were all he really knew, then dripped a bit of the gel on his fingers and eased his hand down and behind Spencer’s balls, searching for the spot he knew had to be there. A few moments later his lover’s reaction told him he’d found his treasure.

“Oh! Wow, oh wow, oh wow!”

“Easy, Spence. Breathe slow, yeah? I’m gonna push a little… just with one finger. I don’t think one’s gonna hurt, but…”

“I’ll tell you. I promise I will! Derek… oh, Derek…”

“I know. It feels like nothin’ I ever knew… smooth, tight… hot as hell. God… I can feel it startin’ to relax an’ loosen up. That is so incredible, baby boy…”

“Another… please… one more finger…”

“Okay. This one might…”

“I can handle it, I can… just… yes… yes, that’s it… so good, Derek, so good…”

After another few minutes, Derek cautiously added a third digit. This time Spencer hissed and a shed a single tear, but again he urged the other man on. “Need you now.. . now, Derek… I need to feel you move inside me… hear you say more of those words…”

“You’re in pain, I can see it.”

“Not much. Please, please… talk to me, love me…”

Grimacing, comforting himself with the knowledge that they both wanted it, Derek coated the condom with lube and leaned back on his hands.

“That’s the way. Come to me… yeah. Settle yourself over me… right there. Hang on, sweetness… just hang on, okay? Stay still at first… then you can take control…”

Closing his eyes, Derek let his instinct take over and pushed his hips up a tiny bit. He had used a similar technique with the rare virgin he’d been with as it seemed to make it easier for the woman if they could set the pace and do things on their terms. He only prayed it would work with Spencer as well. To his shock, the positioning was perfect and he felt his erection nudge against his lover’s entrance. 

“You feel that, baby? Feel me? You do that to me… make me hard just lookin’ at me crossways…”

“Derek…”

“Gonna do it again, Spence… gonna push harder this time… get ready…”

On his second attempt, Derek added the promised extra force and slightly breached the ring of muscle. The younger man cried out, his body involuntarily squeezing down. Somehow they both managed to hold on until the spasm faded. Derek took immediate advantage and thrust up once more, easing in a bit further. The expression on Spencer’s face when they locked eyes a moment later was pure wonder and astonishment. “You okay?”

“G-getting there… can I… now?”

“Yeah. Give it a try.”

Spencer spread his hands over Derek’s hips, leaned forward and gradually lowered himself another inch. Both men gasped.

“P-push, Derek… up, push up…”

It took very little time for the two to establish a rhythm, one thrusting as the other dropped down, but it never became punishing, as Derek half-expected it to, given their passion and need for each other. After a short while, both sped up the motion, but it remained controlled and gentle.

“Spence… I love you , baby boy… but I can’t hold on…”

“Let go, Derek… it’s okay to let go… I want you to…” Spencer panted, stilling as he thrilled to the intense heat of his lover’s release and savored Derek’s last two or three erratic thrusts. When Derek reached out and caressed the other man, milking a second quaking orgasm from him, Spencer moaned his gratitude and shed more tears. He collapsed forward to lie on Derek’s chest, kissing any skin he could reach.

“Love… you too… Derek. I have… forever…” he confessed, fighting to catch his breath. The older man tenderly sipped the moisture from Spencer’s face.

“Never let you go, Spence… you an’ me, end of time, beloved…”

Derek fully intended to keep pouring out years of stored up endearments, but a frantic voice from the other side of the room put a hold on that.

“Morgan?! We made a deal…”

\----------------------------------------

TBC………..


End file.
